


Candyland

by Liliths_1st_Child



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Not Human, M/M, Rape, Suicide Attempt
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-02-22
Updated: 2013-02-21
Packaged: 2017-12-03 05:05:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,334
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/694478
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Liliths_1st_Child/pseuds/Liliths_1st_Child
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Welcome to Candyland and may all your sick fantasies come true.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Biting kiss-swollen lips,

Green fights Blue.

Stroking soft warm skin,

Water fights Earth.

Until finally they settle for peace.

Dean opens his eyes, looks up from his desk and sees the radio clock flashing 6:44. He watches it blink until finally the clock strickes 6:45 and starts blasting Kansas' Carry On My Wayward son. Dean gets up from the desk chair, stretching his body to get rid of cramps and morning pains grazing his eyes over the contents of his bed room. It's nothing elaborate, or special, but it's home. Clothes heaped in a pile at the foot of the bed AC/DC and Metalica posters peeling from the walls, and his most prized possession, Megan Fox, dripping with water wearing a skimpy bikini placed perfectly over-head. Dean smirks at the picture, gives it a quick wink then throws on a few clothes from the pile, sniffing them first. Dean heads down the stairs smiling to the smile of apple pie baked fresh from the oven.  
'Piiieeee,' Dean thinks dreamily, 'pie is proof of angels and heaven. Pie and women.'  
Dean walks into the kitchen to see Sammy sitting at the counter eating a piece of pie already. Sammy smiles at Dean innocently, knowing that the first piece has always been Dean's favorite. Dean storms over to Sam and steals the piece of pie.  
"Jerk," Sammy exclaims.  
"Bitch," Dean retort.  
Mary picks this exact moment, out of all possible moments and gives them both a bitch-face to rival all bitch-faces.  
"Dean! Please mind your language," Mary chastises.  
"Yeah, yeah," Dean mutters.  
Sammy looks at his mother and gives her his best puppy dog eyes.  
"Mom, he stole my pie."  
Mary raises her eyebrow at Dean who responds with a half shrug.  
"I like pie, so what? Sue me."  
A school bus drives up to the house and beeps the horn three times.  
"Oh goodness, I almost forgot today was the first day of school," Mary whispers as she tries to put together a quick lunch for Sam.  
"Mom it's fine, I packed one already," Sam yells while running out the front door.  
"I can't believe my baby is all grown up," Mary whispers to herself as she watches Sam board the bus.  
"Hey Mom, I'm still here."  
"For how long Dean? Aren't you going to go to college, get an education, meet a nice girl… or boy."  
"Mom!" Dean scoffs while slightly choking on his pie.  
"What? It's been years since you had a girlfriend, how am I supposed to know?"  
"I have to go to work," Dean says as he rolls his eyes.  
Mary turns to the kitchen stove and puts a pot on the fire, Dean kisses her cheek and rushes out the front door.

~00~

Castiel stumbles out of bed slightly groggy from the night before. He sits up slowly trying to piece together its contents until he sees a water bottle and asprin. He takes the pill and downs the water bottle.  
"How bad was it," Castiel asks to the general air.  
From the kitchen he could here slight snickering and stifled laughter.  
"That bad huh," he whispers to himself.  
Castiel gets off the bed throws on a robe and walks into the kitchen to find Anna and Gabriel watching T.V.  
"IT WAS HILLARIOUS," Anna howls out as she throws her head back with laughter.  
Castiel frowns as he pours himself a bowl of cereal.  
"Well rip the band-aid off. What did I do?"  
Anna and Gabriel smile at each other.  
"Should we tell him?"  
Gabriel shrugs his shoulders and walks away nonchalantly.  
"You know what I don't even care anymore.  
Anna twirled her finger around In her fire red hair and shrugged.  
"I don't know Cassie, I would want to know if Crowley bought me out for an evening and took me to the red rooms."  
"Oh dear God, no wonder I'm hung-over."  
Anna stroked Castiel's arm softly as he sat on the couch.  
"Don't worry about it honey. It comes with the job."  
"Yeah well I hate my job."  
Castiel looks down at his cereal and makes a face of disgust.  
"I'm not even hungry anymore."  
"Well then, go take a shower and Change, I have to go to the store and Gabe doesn't wanna come."  
"Why do I have to Change?"  
"Because any hot guys would think we're together, if you Change I might stand a chance, now hurry up Cassie!"  
Anna hurries off to her room and Castiel pours his cereal down the drain. Castiel then walks into the bathroom and turns on the hot water.  
As the bathroom fills up with steam he sheds his clothing piece by piece and lays out his towel. As the steam dominates the room Castiel draws a Sigil on the wall.  
"Dearest Hera, I ask of you to call remembrance on my ancestor Tiresias his blood pounds through my viens the same blood you transformed so many millennia ago," Castiel whispers to the air.  
Castiel steps into the shower letting the water rush over his skin.  
"Grant me his curse, my gift, the sight."  
Slowly his stubble and body hair recedes into his skin, his bone structure shifts, his chest protrudes, his genitalia flips. After washing Castiel steps out of the shower and wraps herself in a bright blue towel, brushes her teeth then rushes over to her room.  
"I didn't think I'd have to do this until tonight you know," Castiel screams in his voice still rough but now with a much more feminine edge in it.  
Castiel throws on a silk black Thong and Bra from Victoria's Secret and a black and blue dress with bright baby blue heels and walks to the front door. As she reaches the front door Anna frowns.  
"What's wrong Anna," Castiel asks.  
"I hate that you have better clothes than I do," Anna whispers.  
Castiel smiles as he grabs his purse and together they leave the apartment.  
"Oh an Cassie?"  
"Hmmm?"  
"I wanna go to the Salon too."  
Castiel rolls her eyes.  
"Your only bringing me because you're broke aren't you."  
Anna kisses Castiel's cheek and runs down the stairs.

~00~

Dean looks up from the bar, it was a quiet day and no one would start coming in until Happy Hour, so until then Dean just sat there and stared at the tv playing old sitcoms from the 70's. Ellen had left him in charge until they got back from the warehouse with new booze. Dean, deciding that he could sober up by the time Ellen and Jo got back grabbed a beer out of the fridge and put three bucks in the cash register.  
"See Ellen, I paid up," Dean yells to the bar, "I'm not taking a freebie!"  
Dean starts to down the bottle when two young girls enter the bar. They pull up a chair and start giggling with each other. He rolls his eyes and walks over to them.  
"Aren't you a little young," He asks the girl with raven black hair.  
The red-head looks at him and smiles seductively.  
"Are you looking for young cowboy," She says slowly as she winks.  
Dean gives them a death glare until they pull out their i.d.'s. He takes Anna's first reading that she's 23 and then he takes Castiel's reading that she's 27. He hands the i.d.s back but Castiel still refuses to look at him.  
"So what can I get you guys?"  
"I'll have an Black Dahlia extra on the Black, what about you Cassy?"  
Castiel turns her head to Dean, the eyes meet green clashes with bright blue, Dean clears his throat trying to find some type of words.  
"I'll have a lemon drop."  
Dean rolls his eyes as he walks back to the bar leaving Anna and Castiel. Quickly he shakes up the drinks and pours them in martini glasses. Giving Castiel only about two-thirds the usual amount. Castiel raises her eyebrow in suspicion.  
"I'd like the full glass thank you," Castiel says cooly.  
"I don't think you could hang in there sweet-cheeks," Dean muses.  
Anna deciding this wasn't a good idea moves away from the bar. Castiel leans her body foreword on the table.  
"I challenge you to a drinking match," Castiel whispers, " sweet-cheeks."  
Dean smirks and shakes his head.  
"No thanks."  
"What's the matter? Afraid you'll get beat?"  
Dean puts two shot glasses on the table.  
"I pick the booze."  
"As long as you pay."  
"Tequila?"  
"I would have thought whiskey but tequila is fine."  
Anna laughs to herself toying with her drink.  
"I'm the light-weight," Anna giggles out.  
Dean tips the bottle but at that exact moment Ellen walks through the door.  
"What the hell are you doing Winchester," Ellen asks.  
Castiel turns her body to Ellen and smiles.  
"He was pouring me and my sister shots," Castiel says calmly.  
Anna puts her glass down and tries to keep a straight face but fails horribly and ends up laughing like a maniac.  
"The hell is wrong with her," Ellen asks, more suspicion lurking in her voice.  
"She's a terrible light-weight but can't admit it," Cas affirms.  
Ellen nods slowly then works her way to the storeroom.  
"I owe you one Cas," Dean whispers.  
Castiel smiles and pulls down on Dean's shirt. Dean's breath quickens as Castiel's hot moist breath tickles his ear.  
"Come to Candyland tonight," Castiel breathes.  
Slowly they draw apart and Castiel drops a card in his shirt pocket. Dean watches as Castiel leaves cash on the table and leaves with Anna.

A few hours later Dean walks into Candyland, upon arrival he sees a short blonde man standing at the counter.  
"Welcome to Candyland, my name is Gabriel, the owner," the blonde man says, "but you can call me the Candyman."


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welcome to the second installment of Candyland!
> 
> I hope you guys are enjoying this as much as I am. ;)
> 
> If you have any ideas or comments please feel free.
> 
> Oh and Most of these characters belong to Kripke
> 
> Warning, those sensitive to sex should probably not read this.
> 
> Now Onward!

~00~

Dean glares at Gabriel with disbelief however the smaller man simply winks and picks up a lollipop.

"We are an open option bar," Gabriel says, "we honestly don't give a fuck what you do as long as it's not against the law and within reason."

Gabriel leads Dean to a large room with dark red walls and low lights, with pepper mints covering the ceiling. In the center of the room there lay a runway leading from a thick black curtain. Gabriel seats Dean at a small table that looked like it had been stolen from an old ice cream parlor, nestled right at the end of the stage.

"Lilith will be on stage in a moment, and your candy will be right with you."

And with that Gabriel rushes away.

After a few moments a hand runs under his shirt and stops at his abs.

"Hello welcome to Candyland," a familiar voice whispers, "my name is Cassie."

Dean looks up to see the same blue eyes from earlier. Castiel sits down next to Dean and strokes his arm.

"What the hell are you doing," Dean asks in a harsh whisper.

"My job."

"Your job?"

"That's what I said."

The music turns on and a red light is cast center stage right in front of Dean.

"What is your job?"

"Whatever you need."

"I need a beer... On second thought three beers."

Castiel nods and runs off to the kitchen. Dean looks back up to center stage to see a blond woman in a white dress. The crowd goes wild with anticipation.

"Boys, boys, boys please hush. A girl needs to keep herself together," the blond says with a wink.

Slowly she lowers herself to the floor.

"For those of you that don't know my name is Lilith," the blond whispers as she unzips her dress.

Slowly the white silk falls off her, leaving her with only red satin under garments on. Lilith struts over to Dean slowly, turning left and right giving a little bit to everyone.

Out of nowhere Castiel comes back with three open beers and quickly Dean downs each one.

With alcohol under his belt Dean could feel himself relax. His legs start to open as Lilith kneels in front of him.

"What do you want Dean," Castiel whispers.

Dean could feel a hand undo his fly and rub into his crotch.

"Castiel," Dean moans, "I need y-"

Lilith grabs his chin and kisses him hard. Ecstasy riddles his body Lilith pushes Castiel away. Slowly Lilith lowers herself into Dean's lap continuing her kisses down his neck. Dean moans into Lilith's mouth pulling her down, closer to him.

~00~

Castiel looks up at Lilith grinding on Dean for a good four minutes before she finally runs into the dressing rooms. Castiel looks in the mirror, pain tearing over her, and stares. She tries to calm herself to forget Dean, he was nothing special. Nothing to really care about, for Gods sake she just met the man. But nonetheless Castiel couldn't help but hurt from seeing Lilith dry hump like her others, Dean was special and needed to be treated as such.

Castiel, deciding that if Lilith was going to play dirty she was too, puts her hands flat on the table.

"I may be human, but I don't need to be a demon's whore to do magic, I am the child of an angel dammit!"

Castiel punches the mirror making It crumble into shards, falling like diamonds. She picks up a glass shard and cuts her arm open. Dark scarlet blood pours from the cut and with it Castiel draws Azrael's sigil. Within moment's a flutter of wings could be heard.

"Who dares call the Archangel of Death," Azrael roars.

"Hello mother," Castiel says as she kneels on the floor.

Azrael smiles at Castiel.

"My beautiful child, what ails you?"

"I require Death to reap the soul of Lilith Price."

Azrael sighs and hugs Castiel.

"Child, death comes at a high price and it's been so long since my eyes last saw you."

"What is the price?"

"Another 100 years."

Castiel shrugs.

"That's not too bad."

"But-"

"Mom, I remember the fall of Alexandria and I just started to look my age."

Azrael sighs once more.

"You are so much like your father," Azrael whispers as she kisses Castiel's forehead.

"I love you."

Azrael snaps her fingers.

"When Lilith lay to rest her body will be empty of spirit. I love you Castiel, just try not to do anything outrages, and feel free to talk to Gabriel, he is your uncle.

"Gabriel got me this job."

Azrael opens her mouth to speak but in a flutter of wings she disappears. Castiel sighs and decides to take off early and go home.

Ten hours later Castiel wakes up in bed a man. He walks to the bathroom, takes a shower, throws on some clean clothes then goes to sit in front of the T.V. It's awkwardly quiet in the house, no Gabe or Anna. Castiel looks down at the coffee table to see a note from Gabriel.

"Lilith died, Maurice quit because I was 'harassing him'... need replacement tonight, this is not a question."

Gabriel and Anna walk through the front door both looking exhausted.

"Castiel, did you call Azrael," Gabriel asks.

"Yes," he responds quietly, "I asked her to kill Lilith."

"Fucking God Dammit Castiel."

"Whatever, no one's gonna care.

Gabriel rolls his eyes.

"You can't kill my best money maker without telling me, at least give me some time to find a replacement."

"You have me."

Gabe stares at Castiel for a second then turns to Anna.

"We're screwed."

Castiel winks at Gabriel then gets up from the couch.

"I'm going to the costume shop to find some clothes."

"Tonight's theme is Heaven."

"Isn't that blasphemous?"

Gabriel shrugs and goes to the kitchen leaving Castiel and Anna.

"Your awfully quiet, what's wrong?"

Anna tear up andw runs to her room.

"Time of the month," Gabriel yells from the fridge.

"Good Luck," Castiel whispers as he backs up to the front door and rushes out.

Once on the other side of town Castiel picks up a series of playthings for his act tonight. That is until he sees the face of sexy Jesus putting away clothes. Castiel smiles as he walks up to Not-Jesus.

"I'm having trouble fitting into this outfit," Castiel almost growls "can you help me?"

Not-Jesus smiles and leads Castiel into the fitting rooms. Castiel grabs Not-Jesus by the shoulder and pulls them close together. Castiel mashes their faces together while undoing Not-Jesus' pants. Slowly Castiel slides down to his knees, taking account of Not-Jesus' name tag. Luke moans softly as Castiel slips off the underwear, Luke's cock springs into Castiel's face begging for his attention. Castiel slips the warm member into his mouth as Luke pants, trying to hold himself together. Castiel pulls off his clothes quickly then leans against the fitting room wall.

"Condom, back left pocket," Castiel growls.

Luke fumbles through Castiel's pants until finally he finds the condom. Luke slides it on the positions himself behind Castiel. Luke tries to start slow but Castiel slams himself back forcing Luke to pump quickly. Castiel starts to scream as Luke's thrust slam into his prostate. Castiel's cock swells begging for release, he could feel Luke about to blow as well but Castiel was determined to cum solely from fucking.

"C'mon, harder," Castiel screams out, "fuck me!"

Luke slams himself into Castiel a few more times until finally he cums, but instead of pulling out Castiel continues to push Luke inside of him.

"I'm gonna- it's so- nipgh," Luke cries out.

Finally Castiel starts to cum.

"Yes! Fuck yes Dean," Castiel moans.

Luke pulls out then puts his clothes on, he clears his throat awkwardly. Castiel sighs as puts on his own clothes.

"Thanks," Castiel says.

Luke shrugs leaves. Castiel stares at his costume and smiles.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoy the third installment of Candyland ;)
> 
> Oh and Most of these characters belong to Kripke
> 
> Warning, those sensitive to sex should probably not read this.
> 
> Now Onward!

Castiel looks down at his costume. A fallen angel, complete with fuzzy wire halo and broken black wings. He stares at himself in the mirror. Gabriel strolls into the room beaming, with a lollipop in his mouth.

"Cassie, you look adorable," Gabriel whispers as he fixes Castiel's halo, "a little cliche but adorable."

"Gabriel isn't this blasphemy," Castiel asks.

"I forgot you were the angel boy," Gabriel whispers with a devilish grin

Castiel looks down on the floor, his gaze distant and far.

"Oh, come on Cassie! You were always the favorite, the youngest is always the favorite. Your father adored you, even when Azrael had to return."

"I learned of my powers because of him. He taught me the words when I was 14."

~00~

Castiel looks up at his father, his eyes big and red-rimmed. Pain shoots through his body as it starts to morph and change.

"The first always hurts the most," his father whispers.

Castiel screams as his organs and body parts form themselves anew. The pain in his bones as they adjust to the new anatomy. Her father smiles as he looks at Castiel.

"My beautiful baby girl," Castiel's father whispers, "Stay still my beautiful angel."

Castiel squeezes her eyes shut and dreams of a far away land as she hears the squirt of a bottle. Castiel imagines the plains and valleys of heaven as a rough hand caresses his skin. She can hear father whispering but she dare not open her eyes until he grabs her face. Castiel's eyes clash with the emptiness of her father's eyes. Her father's face contorts and Castiel feels warm liquid splash against her stomach. Tears trickle down her face but she stays still until her father leaves.

~00~

"Anyone Home," Gabriel yells into Castiel's ear.

Castiel nods slowly.

Gabriel sighs and mouths the words thank god.

"Your on now Cassie," Gabriel says as rushes Castiel to backstage.

Danzig's She Rides blasts through the speakers and Castiel smiles as he rolls his hips to the music. The curtain raises and the crowd starts to scream. Castiel walks out to the middle of the walkway slowly savoring every drumbeat. Castiel rips off the halo and drops to all fours. He starts to crawl letting his ass bounce with every movement. Castiel crawls up to the pole and pulls himself up. He wraps his leg around the pole, spins around, then slides back to the floor. The music dies down when the slow snaps of Fever start to roll the speakers. The place quiets as they watch mesmerized by Castiel. Castiel looks up at the end of the walk to see Dean in his spot making out with a random candy girl. Castiel crawls over to the oblivious Dean and slides off the stage. The crowd starts to scream in ecstasy as Castiel pushes the candy girl away.

"What the-," Dean attempts to say.

"Hit it," Castiel screams to the DJ and American Woman plays through the speakers Castiel sits on Dean's lap, twisting and contorting himself on Deans lap. Castiel slips his hand down Dean's pants who gives a moan of pleasure in return. Castiel's own erection starts to peek out of his spandex, Castiel can feel the song winding to a close so he grabs Dean's hand and leads him backstage via the runway followed by hoops and hollers from the other patrons.

Castiel leads Dean into his Dressing Room and locks the door. Castiel smiles at Dean while slipping on a dark violet-black robe. Castiel slides off his clothing while still maintaining to keep on the robe.

"Sorry man, I'm not into dudes," Dean says as he reaches for the door.

"That's not what your cock said," Castiel whispers.

Dean's face flushes a bright red and he swings the door open, Castiel drops his robe to the floor and crouches down on his knees.

"I'm not into guys," Dean says as he walks to Castiel letting the door shut behind him.

Castiel pulls off Dean's pants and licks the thin silk fabric between silk and cock.

~00~

Father Novak sits on the front pew staring at the ceiling while his eyes roll to the back of his head. Castiel bobs his head on Father Novak's cock.

"Fuck, yes, more need so much more," screams Father Novak.

Castiel trying to accomodate for fear of being beaten tries to force himself to the base of Father Novak's cock.

"Oh yes, more like that! Gag on that fucking cock, show me how happy you are to be saved!"

Father Novak yanks Castiel's warm mouth off and throws him to the floor.

"Now let me fuck you."

"Yes, father," Castiel concedes.

Father Novak smiles as he fucks Castiel's no lube, no condom.

"You deserve this you child of Satan! Look into the eyes of your savior!"

Pain rips through Castiel's body as Father Novak's cock demands that all of his organs move out of it's way. Pound after pound Castiel starts to cry as his ass starts to bleed.

"I love it when you make your own lube my angel."

Father Novak turns Castiel over, slips his cock out Castiel's ass and cums. Sperm and blood splashes into Castiel's face who sits the unmoving, not quite ready to acknowledge the passed events.

~00~

Dean moans as he cums into the condom.

"Ah Fuck," Dean pants.

Castiel rolls over onto his back and closes his eyes.

"Please leave, " Castiel demands quietly.

Dean puts on his clothes slowly, but hesitates before leaving the room.

"Get the fuck out," Castiel screams.

Dean rushes out the door letting it slam behind him.

Castiel waits a few moments staring at the ceiling before he puts his everyday clothes on and walks out of the club.

Castiel walks into his apartment and walks straight to his bedroom. With Anna and Gabriel still at the club, the place is empty. Castiel sheds his clothes and looks at himself in the mirror.

"You pathetic trash! You can't even have sex without thinking of your goddam pity story," Castiel wails, his voice cracking with every syllable, as he opens his closet.

Castiel pushes the clothes aside and picks up a wooden box. He clicks it open and takes out a small jagged piece of glass dyed brown from dried blood.

"No one will ever love something as broken and as worthless as you," Castiel whispers as he cuts into his flesh. Warm red liquid pours from the cuts and drip onto the floor. Castiel crumbles to his knees as he watches the blood flow from his arm.

"Dearest Hera, I ask of you to call remembrance on my ancestor Tiresias his blood pounds through my viens the same blood you transformed so many millennia ago."

Castiel's body changes form, the blood pounding harder, his pulse slowly fading. He can hear the front door open. Darkness consumes the corners of his vision until he closes her eyes. Castiel lay her head on the floor the blood pool seeping into her hair.

"Castiel," Anna yells from the hallway. The door opens slowly creaking. "Holy Fuck."

~00~

Stay tuned everyone. And by the by if you have any suggestions feel free to comment!


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We are now entering dangerous territory with the new guy ;)

~00~

Tightly bound yet slowly becoming unraveled

I can feel myself coming unraveled at the seams

My legs encased in rope bindings slowly they untie themselves

I can feel my mind say that this shouldn't be happening but it feels so good.

Legs opening slowly, mouths melding as if trying to become one

Fire escaping from my essence with every touch

Gasping with my mouth open halfway with lust blown irises

Logic no longer has hold over me

I want love, romance but now all I can think of is the insides of your pants

Skin turning black blue and red

As all of me shudders under you

Throw me up against the wall

I'm not one that breaks easily

Dragged into the dark corners of desire, want, need...

I desire the feeling of ecstasy you give me

I want to know what you taste like

I need you

I plunge to my knees along with your unders

Caresses and shy tongues transform into a dark craving

Release inside me

Find pleasure inside me

In between the moans white seeds that shoot the back of my throat

Quickly sliding into its contractions

I feel empty as you remove yourself from me

I want love, romance, intimacy however right now I just want to feel you inside of me

Fuck me

Fuck me until my throat hurts from screaming your name

Fuck me until I can't walk without feeling you inside of me

It's my need, my craving

It is lust

Intertwined

Our bodies lace together intertwined

It feels good to lay under your warmth

My heart pounds like it's trying to rip out of me

The ropes that once held me have been replaced by the afterglow

It feels

Calming...

Loving...

Undefined...

~00~

Castiel wakes up to pain ringing through her body. Her eyes refuse to open for fear that she is actually alive. Castiel breathes heavily as she can feel her blood pound through her veins. Castiel opens her eyes, bright white seeps through her lashes, Anna squeezing onto her.

"So I'm not dead," Castiel sighs.

Anna chokes out a short sob.

"Do you have nothing else to live for Castiel," Anna asks as tears well in her eyes.

Castiel stares at the cieling for a few moments.

"Sex."

Anna gets off the bed and storms out the hospital room as Castiel laughs quietly. Castiel stares at the door waiting for Anna's return but it doesn't come. Slowly Castiel draws back into himself, closing her eyes.

A woman in white towers over her when Castiel wakes up. Her dark blonde hair accents her dark features and her white dress makes her glow.

"Are you an angel?" Castiel whispers.

The woman in white shakes her head and laughs.

"I'm your nurse."

"I'm Castiel."

"My name is Mary."

"Can I tell you a secret?"

Mary smiles softly and nods.

"I can see into people's souls sometimes."

Mary chuckles, deciding to play along.

"Only sometimes?"

"My mother never taught me how to focus it... She left at an early stage of my life"

Mary covers her mouth in shock.

"I'm so sorry."

"You have a bright soul Mary... It's calming."

Mary tucks Castiel into the bed.

"And you are high on drugs."

Mary tiptoed out of the room as Castiel slips into sleep.

~00~

A long time ago in a room very much similar to the one Castiel was in now, minus the bed, white walls and add a dungeon, torture devices and shackles.

It was a dark time for Castiel, then called Castious. His father sent him away to the Capitol for the summer so that he could make money and support the family, however Castious ended up in far deeper trouble.

Castiel fell pray to the young men of the capitol, enthralled in the beauty they held. Castious became imprisoned for ten years upon which time he befriended an old demon named Eve. Near the end of his sentence Eve had children, fathered by Joshua. One of which she named Alexander.

~00~

Alexander Gregory was a young, tall, handsome man. He was sweet, charming and laughed like an angel, however people often thought he was crazy. Most always thought he was crazy.

Alex would tell anyone and everyone about his point of origin, however it's everyday someone tells you they're half angel and half demon.

So inside of sterile white walls Alexander occupies his own time. Most days he stretches his long scarlet wings and tries to float and other days he tries to try his efforts with his black grace, however today was a different day. Today they were getting a suicide victim.

When they brought her in Alexander growled, this was not her true form. She was human... Mostly... The grace she expelled took form over her to make her look this way but it wasn't normal grace and it wasn't black like his.

Alexander waited three days before paying a small visit. Alexander used his grace to cloak himself and then walked across the hall into the strange one's room. Alex stood over her bed, waved his hand and watched as the girl shifted and contorted. The girl opened her eyes, piercing blue in color, and panted heavily as her body betrayed her. The girl's body shimmered with a bright aura as it slowly transformed into a boy. A cute, dare he say, sexy boy. The boy stared directly at Alexander, puzzled.

"How did you-," the boy began to say.

"You can see me," I whispered, bewildered. The boy nodded as if unimpressed.

The boy looked at me for a few moments before whispering "Who are you?"

I undid my invisibility and bowed.

"I am Alexander Gregory."

"I've never heard of you."

"Nor I, you."

"Touché."

"And your name is?

"You may call me Castiel."

Alexander smiles as he turns back to the door "That's an interesting name."

"Wait where are you going?"

"My room."

"Oh."

Alexander turns back to Castiel with one eyebrow raised "What did you have in mind?"

"I just got here today."

"Your point being?"

"Maybe you could teach me something? About the facilities, the people-"

"The hot insane men," Alexander laughs, throwing his head back letting his light brown hair swing back.

Alexander smiles and shakes his head no, then winks at Castiel "Maybe later sweet cheeks."

Alexander dashes out the door and into his own room, locking the door behind him.

'That man looked like he couldn't have been more than 25 years old, but his grace tasted of wisdom and knowledge of things not even Alexander himself had known.'

~00~

Over the next few days Castiel smiled more, laughed more, enjoyed life more an it was all thanks to this wonderous creature he knew as Alexander. Until it all came crashing down in an emerald inferno.

~00~

Hi Guys,

This has been the latest installment of Candyland! Hope y'all enjoyed reading it. Sorry for leaving you on a cliff hanger, ;).Reviews below! What do y'all think of Mister Alexander? Is he more angel, or more demon? ^.~


End file.
